Blesse moi avec la vérité, pas avec un mensonge
by Daelyaa
Summary: Fais moi confiance. Ou si tu ne le peux pas, aime moi, mais ne m'abandonne pas, et arrête de me faire du mal. TWO SHOT
1. Blesse moi avec la vérité

Salut !

Je voulais faire un OS. Du coup vuala

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Blesse moi avec la vérité, pas avec un mensonge

...

Harry essaya de fermer la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller son époux en entrant dans la chambre, mais c'était peine perdue. Il l'attendait, assis sur le lit et les bras croisés, l'air très en colère.

\- Où étais tu encore ?

\- Au pot de départ de Jack, je te l'ai dit mille fois.

\- Je n'en n'ai pas le souvenir. cracha sa moitié d'un ton brusque en se levant du lit.

Harry ferma les yeux une micro seconde et soupira de lassitude. ''Encore…'' pensa t-il en relevant les yeux vers son compagnon.

\- Où étais tu vraiment ? demanda d'ailleurs l'autre en se rapprochant encore.

Harry sentit son énervement monter en flèche. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère, mais le manque évident de confiance de son homme le mettait hors de lui ; ils étaient mariés merde ! Ils s'étaient bien juré amour et fidélité, comme celui qui avait la bague sœur de la sienne à l'annulaire aimait à lui rappeler.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'étais au Ministère pour le pot de départ de Jack. dit Harry d'un ton moins calme que précédemment.

\- Et donc c'est pour un ''pot de départ'' que tu rentres à presque deux heures du mat ! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?!

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir la main de son mari se lever qu'elle atterrit sur sa joue, la claquant avec violence.

Harry ferma les yeux encore une fois quand la brûlure qui devenait malheureusement trop habituelle prit place sur sa joue et il retint les larmes qui affluaient à ses yeux. ''Encore…" songeait-il de nouveau. Encore une fois la jalousie maladive de son crétin de mari l'avait fait monter sur ses grands chevaux, et encore une fois, celui-ci avait levé la main sur lui qui avait pourtant promit de chérir pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

La gorge d'Harry se noua, mais il rouvrit les yeux, plantant ses émeraudes dans les yeux de son compagnon, puis il cracha :

\- Je vais dormir chez Ron et Hermione, je serais sûrement mieux accueilli.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Tu vas plutôt encore me faire cocu ! tonna l'autre, furieux. Il s'appelle comment ? Je le connais ? A moins que ça soit elle et pas il !

\- Mais vas te faire voir ! Tu fais chier merde ! cria Harry en transplanant, ne prenant même pas la peine de ressortir par la porte de la chambre.

Il arriva devant le porche de la maison de ses meilleurs amis et prit la clé qu'il avait toujours sur lui pour aller chez Hermione et Ron en cas de besoin. Il la glissa dans la serrure et le plus silencieusement possible, ce qui s'avérait compliqué avec ses doigts tremblants et ses larmes contenues, la tourna pour entrer dans la maison.

Il fut surpris de voir la lumière du salon allumée. Même si Ron était au Ministère avec lui, Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit déjà couché, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Le brun marcha jusqu'à la salle de séjour et vit ses deux meilleurs amis assis l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant vers là où il se tenait. Il entendit un ''Encore…'' soupiré d'Hermione et son cœur se serra, mais pas que de tristesse, de culpabilité aussi. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'il venait chez eux à chaque dispute, et il avait l'impression ça les énervait même s'ils ne le disaient pas -ce qui était faux, soit dit en passant.

La brune s'était levée, et rapidement, le Survivant sentit les bras de son amie s'entourer autour de lui pour le réconforter. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, elle savait, tout comme Ron, que Harry venait à cause d'une énième dispute.

Mais comme le silence devenait assez pesant, elle demanda quand même :

\- Engueulade ?

\- Quoi d'autre ? soupira Harry, essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

\- Pourquoi cette fois ?

\- Parce qu'il croit que je le trompe. Encore et toujours sa putain de jalousie. On est mariés depuis même pas un an, c'est tout frais, si j'avais voulu le tromper je lui aurais pas dit oui !

\- Je sais ça moi Harry, c'est à Drago qu'il faut le dire.

\- J'aimerais bien mais quand ? Le matin quand je pars il dort encore, et quand je rentre le soir il est sorti avec Blaise ou Théo ou qui sais-je encore.

\- Vous devez bien vous parler un peu quand même.

\- Ah oui on parle, quand il m'accuse d'avoir baisé avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais sinon non, il reste aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace.

\- Merlin… Je ne pensais pas que c'était devenu comme ça…

\- Et bien si. Depuis deux-trois mois c'est comme ça, le seul moment où on se parle sans se cracher des horreurs, c'est quand on fait l'amour, alors j'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de lui parler de notre relation.

\- Parce que même en vous engueulant tous les trois jours comme vous faites vous trouvez le temps de baiser ? demanda Ron un peu moqueur, à moitié pour essayer de faire sourire Harry et à moitié parce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir.

\- Bah… Ouais. On… On a toujours tout réglé sur l'oreiller avec Dray…

\- Vous êtes vraiment des obsédés. rit Ron, espérant toujours voir un micro sourire sur les lèvres de son ami.

Mais sa remarque eut l'effet inverse, le visage d'Harry s'assombrit un peu plus, et Hermione, qui s'était reculée entre temps, jeta un regard sévère à Ron avant qu'Harry ne dise :

\- On était. Ça fait au moins un mois qu'il ne m'a plus touché comme ça. Ni même plus touché tout court d'ailleurs, parce que maintenant, les seuls moments où il a des gestes affectifs envers moi, c'est quand il se rend compte qu'il a dit de la merde et qu'il s'excuse, ce qui malheureusement n'arrive pas très souvent. C'est triste de me dire que désormais il me touche plus pour m'en coller une que pour me prendre dans ses bras…

\- Attends… Quoi ?! Il te frappe ! cria Hermione, outrée.

Merde. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ça. Il ne marquait pas vite et comme en général il venait directement après une dispute, si Drago avait levé la main sur lui, ça ne se voyait pas, ou alors juste une légère rougeur difficile à cerner à travers le rouge qui apparaissait sur ses joues parce qu'il pleurait. Et puis le lendemain, quand le bleu était visible, il prétextait s'être cogné en dormant, chose très probable au vu de sa maladresse.

Donc il avait toujours pu cacher la partie violence de ses engueulades avec son mec. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il allait remettre sa gaffe sur le compte de son cerveau qui ne voulait plus supporter ça tout seul, car même si Harry essayait de se convaincre que ça n'était rien, il savait au fond de lui qu'il souffrait des putains de gifles de Drago, et bien plus moralement que physiquement.

\- Harry je te parle ! Depuis quand est ce que Drago lève la main sur toi ?! C'est grave tu sais !

\- Mais non…

\- Mais si ! C'est de la violence conjugale Harry.

\- Tu exagères toujours.

\- Non je n'exagère pas !

\- Une claque ou deux pendant une dispute c'est pas de la violence c'est un excès de colère !

Hermione inspira un grand coup. Harry venait chez elle pour se réconforter de sa dispute, elle n'allait pas en créer une ici donc elle baissa le ton et dit plus calmement.

\- Harry… Est ce que quand vous vous disputez, toi tu as déjà giflé Drago ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Harry.

\- Voilà. Tu trouves que c'est ''normal'' quand c'est Drago, mais pas si c'est toi, c'est bien que la preuve que ça ne l'est pas.

\- Mais toi qui est si brillante tu ne peux pas songer une seconde que peut être si je dis que c'est rien c'est pour essayer de me convaincre et que ça me fasse moins mal au cœur ?!

Sur ces dernières paroles hurlées, le Survivant se laissa glisser contre le mur, les épaules secouées de spasmes. Les sanglots qu'il retenait difficilement jusqu'à présent s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et ses larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues.

Voyant son ami dans un tel état de détresse, Hermione se saisit du téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro en marmonnant.

\- Ça suffit… J'appelle Pansy, elle saura quoi faire et verra ce que son meilleur ami fait au mien.

\- Non… La dérange pas en pleine nuit Mione, pas pour moi…

\- Mais bien sûr que si je vais la déranger en pleine nuit pour toi ! Allô Pansy, viens à la maison, j'ai besoin de toi. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu dormais je sais bien que c'est faux. Grouille.

Et elle raccrocha.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mêler une personne de plus à ses histoires de couple, parce qu'il savait très bien que Drago n'en n'avait parlé à personne, il ne parlait pas de ses problèmes à ses amis, contrairement à Harry, et ça allait lui donner une autre raison d'être en colère de savoir que Pansy était au courant, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça.

La silhouette de la jeune femme apparut dans le salon, et Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus. Il haïssait Hermione Granger.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu en pleine nuit Hermione ?

\- Pour Harry. répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor en montrant le brun. Il va mal. A cause de Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? À cause de Drago ?

\- Ils ne font que de s'engueuler. Il ne passe pas une semaine sans que Harry ne débarque chez moi en larmes parce que Malefoy croit qu'il le trompe, et je ne supporte plus de devoir ramasser mon meilleur ami à la petite cuillère à cause du tien.

\- Mais… Mais Drago ne m'en n'a jamais parlé… Ni même à Théo ou Blaise… bredouilla Pansy, attristée et démunie en marchant quand même vers Harry.

\- Il a toujours tout gardé pour lui, c'est pas nouveau. dit Harry, la voix tremblante. Même en étant son mari je ne sais pas la moitié de sa vie et de ses états d'âmes alors bon.

Le cœur de Pansy se serra. Elle aimait bien Potter, en même temps, ça faisait 6 ans qu'il fricotait avec Drago, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, à l'apprécier.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, et lui fit lever la tête, ses yeux rencontrent ceux trempés de Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce, maternelle, que le Survivant ne lui connaissait pas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voix rassurante de Pansy lui donna envie de lui parler, de lui dire tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas dit à Hermione, peut être parce que ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie justement, elle serait moins touchée par ses tracas qu'Hermione.

Alors il inspira un grand coup et lui répondit.

\- Ça fait des mois que Drago croit que je le trompe. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'il pense. Je ne peux plus faire un pas de travers m'en prendre plein la gueule. Il fouille dans mon portable à la recherche de la moindre preuve, c'en devient flippant comme il est parano. On se parle presque plus sauf pour se hurler dessus et on fait même plus l'amour non plus, et c'est presque si on fait pas chambre à part. Et puis même quand il est dans le lit avec moi, c'est comme s'il ne l'était pas, il reste dans son coin, et c'est à peine si j'ai le droit à un ''bonne nuit''. Des fois j'ai l'impression que les 6 ans qu'on a passé ensemble je les ai rêvés tant ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a plus dit je t'aime. J'ai oublié ce que ça fait d'être dans ses bras, j'ai oublié que ce que ça fait quand il m'embrasse, j'ai oublié la sensation de mon estomac qui se retourne quand il me souffle des ''je t'aime'', j'ai oublié ce que ça fait de sentir sa peau sur la mienne, j'ai oublié ce que ça fait de le savoir jouir pour moi quand on fait l'amour, j'ai oublié ce que ça fait de rentrer et de trouver mon Drago à la maison et pas l'espèce d'étranger qu'il est devenu, j'ai oublié ce que ça fait de ne pas redouter d'être accusé d'adultère par l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde chaque fois que je rentre un peu tard à la maison, j'ai oublié ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir peur de m'en prendre une par ce même homme à chaque dispute, j'ai oublié ce que ça fait de ne pas se disputer surtout... J'en viens presque à oublier pourquoi je l'ai épousé, il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Oh Merlin… souffla Pansy en attirant Harry dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Il va m'entendre lui, soit en sûr Potter, ça va être à Drago de s'en prendre plein la gueule.

\- Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui non plus…

\- Potter, pas que je le souhaite hein, mais si vous divorcez, je t'épouse, t'es le mec parfait, tu te soucies encore de le défendre alors qu'il se comporte comme un connard avec toi, comment tu fais ?

\- J'espère qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au divorce… Je l'aime trop pour m'imaginer vivre sans lui, même si c'est à peu près le cas en ce moment. Et pour te répondre… Si j'accepte la situation, et si je continue à prendre sa défense… C'est juste que je l'aime à en crever. Je peux même pas lui en vouloir du mal qu'il me fait parce que je suis aveuglé par ce putain de stupide truc qui s'appelle l'amour.

\- Je pense pas que ça soit stupide. Je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour tomber amoureuse.

\- Ouais bah ça t'attire pas que du bonheur.

Toute la tristesse dans la voix de Potter fit se souvenir à Pansy qu'elle avait prévu d'aller incendier Drago, alors elle lâcha le brun et se leva, disant avant de transplaner :

\- Tu vas retrouver le Drago dont tu es tombé amoureux ou je ne m'appelle plus Pansy.

Et elle allait vraiment mettre toute son énergie et sa ruse de Serpentard pour y arriver, parce qu'elle savait que ni Harry ni Drago ne se remettraient d'un divorce. Ils s'aimaient bien trop pour ça, c'était juste un mauvais cap à passer elle en avait la certitude, son meilleur ami était fou de son Gryffondor et il ne l'abandonnerait pas comme ca.

Arrivant devant chez les Potter-Malefoy, elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

Elle s'était attendue à trouver Drago en train de balancer des trucs dans les murs pour évacuer sa colère, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre des sanglots encore plus forts que ceux de Potter venir de la chambre.

Mi-en colère, mi-soucieuse, la jeune femme se hâta d'aller dans cette pièce et vit son meilleur ami, allongé sur le dos, les mains sur son torse, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il tremblait et il avait du mal à respirer tant il pleurait, et même si elle savait qu'il était en faute, elle eu mal au cœur, très mal, après tout c'était son meilleur ami.

Elle marcha jusqu'au lit, s'y assit, et posa une main sur le front du blond et sursauta, il était brûlant de fièvre. En posant son autre main sur le ventre de Drago pour essayer de le faire arrêter de bouger, elle dit :

\- Drago, Drago calme toi, c'est moi, Pansy, je suis là, chut, calme toi, chut.

\- Pan… Pansy… Que… Qu'est… C'que… Tu f… Fais… Là ?

\- Granger m'a appelé pour Potter, et je suis venue, mais c'est pas prioritaire. Tu es brûlant Drago, est ce que tu as des potions contre la fièvre ?

\- Salle de bain… haleta le jeune homme en tentant de calmer ses sanglots.

Pansy se leva du lit, et courut presque jusqu'à la pièce indiquée, ouvrant l'armoire à pharmacie où elle trouva la fiole qu'elle cherchait.

Elle retourna avec Drago dont la respiration était toujours hachée, et dont les larmes coulaient toujours.

Habilement, elle lui souleva la tête et approcha la fiole de ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit pour laisser le liquide couler dans sa gorge.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes que la potion fasse effet, et le blond souffla :

\- Merci…

\- De rien. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Potter ?

\- Rien qui te concerne.

\- Drago… Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'aimerais bien que tu me parles de temps en temps.

\- J'aime pas raconter mes malheurs, ça sert a rien de toute manière, c'est mes problèmes, pas les tiens.

\- C'était tes problèmes avant que Granger ne m'appelle à 2 heures du mat parce que tu t'es engueulé avec Harry.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il va se plaindre aussi ce connard… Je voulais pas que tu sois au courant. Ni toi, ni Blaise, ni Théo, ni personne, mais Potter en a décidé autrement.

\- Et il a raison ! Enfin Drago ! Harry et toi, vous avez toujours été le couple parfait aux yeux de tout le monde ! Les anciens rivaux qui se retrouvent pour devenir amants et finissent la bague au doigt, c'est un histoire digne d'une comédie romantique, vous pouvez pas vous engueuler c'est impossible, et effrayant !

\- Et bien dans les films y'a bien un moment où c'est la merde.

''Inspire, expire Pansy, pas taper'' pensa la jeune femme.

\- Mais pas pour vous ! Vous n'êtes pas censés vous disputer ! Merde, vous étiez mon idéal conjugal et j'apprends que tu hurles sur Potter parce que tu l'accuse d'adultère et qu'en plus tu le frappes !

\- Mais c'est sûr qu'il va voir ailleurs !

\- Et pourquoi ? s'énerva Pansy, sentant qu'en réalité Drago ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

\- Ça fait des mois qu'on a plus fait l'amour, avant on pouvait pas tenir une semaine, c'est bien qu'il n'a plus envie de moi et qu'il va se faire sauter par quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Et ça ne te viens pas à l'esprit que peut être que Potter n'a pas envie de baiser parce que tu l'emmerde avec ton mauvais caractère et ta stupide jalousie !

\- Non ! Il a juste plus envie de moi alors il va coucher à droite à gauche et il rentre comme si de rien n'était.

\- T'es complètement parano ma parole ! Potter t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes, il souffre de tes accusations et de vos engueulades permanentes !

\- MAIS JE SAIS PUTAIN !

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues !? hurla Pansy qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Pour qu'il en ait vraiment marre de moi.

\- Et pourquoi Diable veux-tu insupporter ton mari ?

\- Je veux qu'il me quitte Pansy, et peu importe combien je souffrirai.

\- C'est très étrange ce que tu me dis. Pourquoi tu veux que Harry te quitte si vous vous aimez encore ?

\- Ça lui fera moins mal de se lasser de moi… répondit le blond, sa voix recommençant à trembler.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, hein. ricana tristement Drago. Je vais mourir Pansy.

\- Quoi ?! cria la jeune femme en se tournant vers son ami.

Il s'était redressé, appuyant son dos contre le cadre du lit, ses mains triturant le bas de son tee-shirt.

\- Je vais mourir. répéta t-il, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux à nouveau. Je suis malade. Très malade. Ça fait plus d'un an. J'ai reçu le diagnostic deux semaines avant le mariage. J'ai été anéanti, mais je pouvais pas le montrer. Il me reste à peine un mois à vivre désormais, et je ne veux pas que Harry souffre de ma mort, alors je préfère qu'il me quitte plutôt qu'il doive supporter de me voir devenir plus faible que je ne le suis déjà, et surtout pour qu'il ne me voit pas mourir en étant encore mon époux. Il a déjà souffert la perte de trop de monde pour que j'ajoute la mienne à sa conscience.

\- Oh Merlin. souffla Pansy, des larmes plein les joues.

Drago, son meilleur ami, celui avec qui elle avait tout vécu allait mourir. Mourir. Drago. Drago mort. Elle eut l'impression qu'une force intérieure compressait son cœur alors qu'elle essayait d'encaisser la nouvelle. Elle non plus n'était prête à perdre Drago, elle se voyait déjà avec lui à 80 ans à faire des croche-pieds aux gens avec sa canne, et il lui disait qu'il ne lui restait qu'un mois ! Un mois, putain !

\- Tu… Tu vas vraiment mourir ?

\- Hum. acquiesça le blond en mettant une main sur ses yeux, sûrement pour qu'elle ne le voit pas pleurer. J'ai 27 ans, et je vais mourir. Triste vie.

\- Putain Drago tu vas mourir !

\- Je sais.

Elle le regarda, éberluée, il parlait de sa fin avec tellement de détachement que c'en était effrayant.

\- Et ça ne te fais donc rien de ne plus avoir qu'un mois à vivre !

\- J'ai envie de balancer des trucs dans les murs et de pleurer. J'ai envie de faire des trucs complètement dingues et immoraux. J'ai envie d'aller prendre Harry dans mes bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai envie de profiter de mon dernier mois. Mais j'en peux pas, parce que je dois protéger Harry avant tout, et que ça consiste à l'éloigner de moi, à le faire s'éloigner de moi, voir ne plus m'aimer. Donc si ça me fait quelque chose, mais j'ai juste appris à souffrir en silence.

Doucement, Pansy entoura son ami dans ses bras, elle le serrait à peine, c'était juste pour lui dire qu'elle était là, pour le réconforter et pour se réconforter elle même.

\- C'est dur Pansy tu sais. De m'éloigner de Harry je veux dire. De jouer le mari jaloux et paranoïaque. De le gifler. J'ai l'impression que ma main me brûle dès qu'elle atterrit sur sa joue. C'est dur aussi de voir des larmes dans ses beaux yeux. Dur de dormir avec lui en me retenant de le serrer fort contre moi et de m'enivrer de son odeur. Dur de ne plus l'enlacer et l'embrasser quand il rentre du boulot. Dur de ne plus faire l'amour alors que je brûle de désir chaque minute qu'on passe dans la même pièce. Dur de faire comme si je ne l'aime plus alors que si je fais ça c'est parce que je l'aime comme un malade justement. Je l'aime comme un malade… Merlin que l'expression est bien choisie…

\- Tu devrais lui dire… A Potter. C'est mal de lui cacher. Vous êtes mariés, vous ne devriez pas vous mentir.

\- Je ne veux juste pas qu'il souffre…

\- Il souffrira de toute manière, alors c'est mieux que tu lui dises.

\- Et s'il le prend mal ?

-C'était quoi déjà vos vœux de mariage ? Ah oui, ''je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la santé et la maladie''. Vous vous l'êtes promis devant Dieu Drago, vous avez promis de toujours être là, alors Potter sera là, pour t'aider, pour t'aimer.

-Tu peux pas être sûre. Si ça se trouve, il va vraiment me quitter dès qu'il va savoir que je suis malade, pour quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un en meilleure santé.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça. Et puis il t'aime, il ne te larguera pas pour ça.

\- Qu'en sais tu ? Il voulait des enfants. On voulait des enfants, maintenant c'est foutu. Il va tellement m'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ça… J'aurais tellement voulu avoir un bébé Pans', un bébé de nous deux, un bébé qu'on aurait aimé longtemps, un bébé que je n'aurais jamais… dit le jeune homme, un sanglot s'échappant de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. On avait même déjà réfléchi à des prénoms pendant notre lune de miel, Benjamin pour un garçon et Emilia pour une petite fille. Je ne savais pas encore que mon temps était compté à ce moment là, je savais que j'étais malade, mais pas que j'allais mourir, ça, je l'ai su i peu près 3 mois, depuis que j'essaie d'éloigner Harry de moi…

Pansy ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, et ça devenait vraiment difficile pour elle de retenir ses larmes, alors elle continua d'essayer de convaincre son ami de parler à Harry.

\- Je suis tout de même persuadée que tu devrais parler à Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça lui ferait du mal, et je lui en ai assez fait ces derniers temps.

\- Et bien au moins il comprendrait que tu l'aimes encore, et que tu ne le crois pas infidèle. Parce que tu ne le crois pas infidèle, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je sais qu'il ne me trompe pas. C'est un Gryffondor, il ne pourrait plus le regarder dans les yeux si c'était le cas. Et puis j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Et bien voilà, alors tu peux lui faire confiance pour accepter ta maladie et t'épauler.

\- Peut être… Je verrais ça demain matin, c'est dimanche il ne travaille pas, j'irai le chercher chez Weasley et Granger. Rentre chez toi, tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Hum. marmonna la brune en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se lever. Bonne nuit.

\- 'Nuit.

Il préféra ne pas attarder son regard sur son amie, les larmes de Pansy lui feraient trop mal.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre, il se laissa retomber sur son lit, soupirant. Il l'avait dit. Il s'était promis de garder sa maladie secrète, et il en avait parlé à Pansy. Et il allait devoir en parler à Harry. Il ne voulait vraiment pas ça, il ne voulait pas rendre triste les gens qu'il aime, il ne voulait pas affecter les autres par sa mort, mais c'était malheureusement inévitable. Pansy avait raison, Harry s'accrochait, il n'aurait pas réussi à le faire sortir de sa vie, donc autant être honnête et lui dire qu'il allait mourir. Dans un mois. Merlin que cette idée était douloureuse.

Il avait l'impression que ses 6 années de bonheur avec Harry étaient passées à la vitesse de l'éclair, qu'il n'avait eu le temps de rien faire avec son amour, alors que c'était faux. Ils avaient passé 6 années merveilleuses, avaient voyagé dans des tas de pays, s'étaient mariés, ils avaient vécu leur amour, et bientôt, Drago ne vivrait plus du tout.

Sa gorge se noua, et Drago se recroquevilla sur lui même, s'endormant en pleurant pour la énième fois…

Ding, dong.

La porte de la maison d'Hermione et Ron s'ouvrit, et la brune vit Drago sur le pas de la porte. Elle voulut se mettre à lui crier dessus, mais il l'intima de se taire d'un geste, et murmura :

\- Je viens m'excuser. Et j'ai des explications à lui donner. Il est réveillé ?

\- Dans la cuisine. marmonna Hermione, pas vraiment enthousiaste quand à la présence du blond chez elle juste après une dispute.

Drago marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la pièce indiquée par la jeune femme, après l'avoir gratifiée d'un regard.

En y arrivant, il vit Harry, lui tournant le dos, sûrement en train de cuire des œufs.

Il alla jusqu'à lui, et l'enlaça tendrement. Le brun sursauta à ce contact, et se raidit inconsciemment quand le menton de Drago se posa sur son épaule, son souffle caressant son cou.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour. susurra Drago à son oreille.

\- Désolé ? Mon amour ? Tu t'es drogué Malefoy ? cracha méchamment Harry.

Drago Potter-Malefoy avait officiellement envie de tuer Pansy Parkinson. Si Harry réagissait comme ça alors qu'il s'excusait, qu'est ce que ça serait quand il lui dirait qu'il est malade ?

Harry le repoussa un peu, juste assez pour se retourner, et lui fit face, s'appuyant contre la gazinière. Il planta son regard dans celui de Drago qui soupira :

\- Harry… S'il te plaît…

\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu te souviens de mon prénom ? Waouh ça doit être vachement fort ce que t'as prit.

\- Arrête Harry, parce que tes sarcasmes vont vite m'énerver.

\- Parce que tu crois que ton attitude à toi ne m'énerve pas ! On passe de l'amour parfait aux engueulades à répétition en une semaine, et alors que ça fait des mois que tu m'accuses d'adultère tu débarque comme une fleur et tu t'excuse ?! C'est toi qui te fous de ma gueule Malefoy ! J'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi ! Mon cœur n'est pas une balle que tu t'amuses à prendre et à rejeter !

\- Mais j'ai jamais joué avec toi !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu dis que je trompe alors que c'est toi qui disparais le plus sans raison ! Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui me trompe et t'essaies de me mettre ça sur le dos pour te sentir moins coupable ! Je suis plus assez un bon coup alors tu vas baiser ailleurs !

\- Putain ce que je préfèrerais baiser qu'être à l'hôpital !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Drago plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, un air horrifié sur le visage. Il avait voulu aborder sa maladie en douceur, et bien c'était raté.

Il vit la colère disparaître du visage de Harry pour laisser place à un air soucieux insupportable.

\- À… À l'hôpital ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à l'hôpital ?

\- Je… Je… Enfin… Je voulais pas t'en parler comme ça ! geignit le blond en baissant la tête.

\- Me parler de quoi, Drago ? questionna Harry en lui prenant les mains.

\- Assieds-toi, c'est un conseil.

Harry obéit, se retournant sans lâcher les mains de son époux, et s'assit sur une chaise derrière lui.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors… répéta Drago, anxieux. Et bien… En fait… C'est que… Je…

\- Drago, arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu me fais peur.

\- Très bien. dit le blond avant de prendre une grande inspiration, Harry ne voulait pas attendre pour savoir, tant pis. Je suis malade. Très malade. Tellement malade que je vais mourir. Dans un mois à peu près.

Harry vacilla même s'il était assis, et serra les mains de Drago un peu plus fort.

\- Tu… Tu vas… Mourir ?

\- Exactement. Dans un mois, soit 4 semaines, 31 jours, 744 heures, 44 460 minutes et 3 024 000 secondes. J'ai calculé.

\- Merlin… Pourquoi ?

\- Si je le savais… soupira Drago alors que ses yeux s'embuaient, comme ceux de Harry.

Harry l'attira sur ses genoux, et le serra fort, l'étouffant presque.

\- C'est tellement injuste.

\- Je trouve aussi… souffla le blond en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Harry, humant son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

\- Pourquoi toi ? T'as même pas passé les 30 ans.

\- Comme quoi la mort prend tout le monde.

\- Surtout ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

\- Oh mais moi je le mérite. Je me suis comporté comme un connard avec toi depuis des mois.

\- Non… T'as voulu m'épargner, je le sais, c'est ce que je ressentais avec Ron et Hermione pendant la guerre. Tu veux faire en sorte que ta… Mort soit moins douloureuse pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

Drago acquiesça de la tête, et Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux, pour l'apaiser alors qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. continua Harry. Que tu sois comme tu l'étais ces derniers mois ou que tu sois mon Drago j'aurais tout aussi mal, parce que je t'aime.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Je voulais juste pas te faire souffrir… Et j'me disais… Qu'en te le cachant et en faisant tout pour que t'en aies marre de moi… Tu me quitterais… Et que tu serais moins affecté… Par ma mort.

\- Ca part d'une bonne intention. Mais donc… Quand on se disputait… Tu croyais pas ce que tu disais ?

\- Non… Je ne pourrais jamais croire que tu me trompes. Ca m'a fait mal aussi, de te dire toutes ces choses, et surtout de… De te gifler. Ca je m'en voudrais toute ma courte vie.

\- C'est… C'est pas si grave. rassura Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai frappé Harry ! Plusieurs fois ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

\- C'est oublié Drago, ne t'en veux pas, sauf si tu comptes recommencer.

\- Jamais !

\- Alors ne te tracasse pas pour ça, d'accord ? Tu as bien plus préoccupant à penser.

Drago acquiesça doucement, avant de relever la tête et de plonger dans le beau regard de son mari.

\- Je t'aime tellement Harry, tu es tellement merveilleux.

\- Je t'aime aus…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par les douces lèvres de Drago se plaquant sur les siennes, et sa langue demandeuse quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Le brun écarta les lèvres, et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il se sentit comme… Électrisé. Ca faisait tellement longtemps… Leur baiser devint bien vite plus enflammé, leur désir montant en flèche, le désir de deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis des mois.

Alors, Harry les fit habilement transplaner, et ils arrivèrent directement dans leur chambre, sur le lit, le corps de Drago compressé contre celui de Harry. Ils gémirent de concert quand leurs érections se frôlèrent, et le Survivant sentit le corps tremblant d'impatience de Drago en demander plus, beaucoup.

Se disant qu'ils auraient le temps pour des préliminaires en règle plus tard, Harry retira à la hâte son tee-shirt et celui de Drago, puis s'attaqua à la braguette du blond, qui essayait d'en faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent vite nus, le désir brûlant leurs entrailles, et pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ils ne furent que luxure et amour.

Lorsque Harry retomba à côté de Drago, en sueur et haletant, il remarqua que son époux respirait vraiment trop fort, tout en ayant une main plaquée sur la poitrine. Il s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Drago, mon amour, ça va ?

\- Oui… C'est juste… Je suis plus habitué à… Autant de sensations… Et mon cœur non plus…

Harry sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir. Drago était malade, il aurait le ménager un peu plus.

\- Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable Harry Potter-Malefoy. ordonna Drago, devinant ses pensées. Je suis encore assez résistant pour faire l'amour, c'est juste qu'il me faut plus de temps pour le remettre.

\- Hum. Mais… Tu ne me l'as pas dit, qu'est ce que tu as comme maladie ?

\- Je sais plus le nom, mais c'est cardiaque. Ca me rend de plus en plus faible, surtout dans les dernières semaines d'après ce que m'a dit le médecin. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu me quittes, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois faible comme je le serais dans quelques jours.

\- Drago… soupira Harry en liant sa main gauche à celle droite de son époux. Cette bague que je porte à l'annuaire veut dire que j'ai promis de t'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'ai été là pour le meilleur, je le serais aussi pour le pire.

\- Merci. Merci d'être là. Merci d'être resté là pendant que j'essayais de te faire fuir. Merci de m'aimer assez pour supporter mon comportement avant, et ma maladie maintenant. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, et je ne remercierai jamais assez le Ciel de t'avoir fait tomber amoureux de moi.

\- Je t'aime, mon amour…

* * *

Mouais. Bon. La fin c'est pas ca, mais je savais pas comment conclure

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

Salut !

BON c'était pas prévu qu'il y ait une suite de ''Blesse moi avec la vérité, pas avec un mensonge'' tout simplement parce que je compte faire une histoire avec un des personnage gravement malade MAIS Léa m'a dit qu'elle verrait bien une suite, et le truc c'est que moi aussi, alors tant pis. Mais je vais présenter l'histoire différemment qu'avec un narrateur externe. Vous allez voir.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

* * *

Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

* * *

''20 mars, J-11

Harry, mon amour, si tu as ce cahier entre les mains, c'est que je ne suis plus, je ne te laisserais pas y toucher avant de toute manière. C'est la dernière ligne droite de ma vie, et je vois de plus en plus ma fin approcher. C'est vraiment effrayant, de mourir un peu plus tous les jours. Et aujourd'hui, si j'écris dans ce fichu cahier, c'est parce que ma maladie a décidé que j'étais trop faible pour rester debout longtemps et que tu m'as forcé à rester au lit ''pour ta santé Drago, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps avec moi, ne fait pas reculer l'échéance.'' Tu m'as dit ça avec tes yeux de chien battu j'ai pas pu résister. Alors je suis coincé dans notre lit, et j'écris parce que pendant que tu bosses j'ai que ça à faire. Pour les dates que j'écris, je le réfère à celles données par le médecin, je suis censé mourir le 3. J'espère tenir jusque là, mais… 11 jours ça me semble tellement peu...

Enfin, quand tu auras ce carnet entre les mains, tu auras tout le loisir de lire si tu le souhaites, si les états d'âme du condamné que je suis t'intéressent.

J'entends la clé dans la porte. Tu rentres, alors il faut que je range ça.

* * *

21 mars, J-10

Je te déteste Potter. Non en fait je ne te déteste pas, je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, mais pourquoi, par tous les Saints tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour ?! Je tiens presque plus debout c'est un fait, mais allongé ça va très bien ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine tu sais ! A cause de toi je suis en train de m'énerver tout seul dans ce putain de lit j'ai l'air ridicule ! Merlin que tu m'agaces Potter !

…

Bon. Je me suis calmé depuis ce matin. Mais je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. J'ai des livres pourtant mais j'ai pas envie de lire. J'ai envie de voir des gens, mais vous travaillez tous et ton connard de patron te mettra en vacances que le 23. Je serais peut être déjà mort. Il peut pas comprendre que ton mari va crever et que peut être t'as envie de passer ses derniers jours avec lui ! À moins que ça soit toi qui ait demandé à être en vacances le plus tard possible. Non je débloque, tu n'es pas comme ça, tu m'aimes. Mais j'espère quand même que je mourrais pas quand tu seras au boulot.

* * *

22 mars, J-9

Il n'y a même plus de dizaine dans les jours qu'il me reste. Pourquoi j'écris les jours moi déjà ? Parce que je sens que ca va me déprimer plus qu'autre chose. Oh et puis après tout, je suis plus à ça près.

T'es parti tôt ce matin. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois juste parti prendre un café ou un petit déjeuner dehors parce qu'en ce moment j'ai la nausée dès que je sens de la nourriture le matin. Mais t'es pas revenu. Pourtant t'es parti à 7 heures 30 et tu prends qu'à 9 heures. Où est ce que t'es ?

C'est complètement con de te poser des questions sur un cahier que tu ne pourras lire qu'après ma mort mais bon, j'ai que ça à faire.

…

J'ai essayé d'aller manger ce matin, vers 10 h 30 je me suis dit que c'était assez tard. Et bien c'était pas assez tard. T'as raison, je devrais pas essayer de faire le malin à me lever quand t'es pas là, j'ai failli m'écrouler en arrivant à la cuisine. Jamais la maison ne m'a semblée aussi grande que depuis que j'ai du mal à rester debout. Je me sens minable. Aussi minable qu'en 6ème année quand j'en n'arrivais pas à réussir ma mission.

Je me rends compte que je ne t'en ai pas vraiment parlé, de la période de ma vie où j'étais Mangemort, ni même de ma vie en général et je m'en veux. Alors je vais le faire, par le biais de ce cahier, je vais te raconter ma courte vie. En commençant par mon enfance. La plus belle période de mon existence, avant que tu ne me tombes dessus évidemment. J'étais plutôt gâté par mes parents, même si mon père restait distant ; les sentiments comme l'amour ou l'affection n'ont pas lieu d'être chez les Sang Pur, mais ma mère elle, elle était très gentille avec moi. Elle l'a toujours été. Quand Père me grondait parce que je m'étais mal tenu elle venait me consoler, et quand les punitions ont commencé à être plus douloureuses que des cris, elle me soignait. Douloureuse comment, tu dois te demander. Et bien comme des sorts de douleur. Pas le Doloris, ca c'est venu vers mes 16 ans, non, des sorts moins douloureux, mais douloureux quand même, des sorts qui laissaient physiquement des traces que Mère se chargeait de soigner alors que je voyais qu'elle souffrait de voir des bleus et des griffures sur ma peau. Mais à part les quelques punitions de Père, j'ai vraiment eu une enfance heureuse, j'avais des amis, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Ils venaient souvent me voir, où j'allais chez eux, donc je ne m'ennuyais pas, même si je n'avais ni frères ni soeurs.

Puis y'a eu Poudlard, mais j'écrirais ça demain parce que c'est là que ma déchéance a commencé et que pour aujourd'hui je préfère garder les souvenirs de mes jeux avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo.

* * *

23 mars, J-8

Hier t'es rentré tard et ce matin tu es encore parti tôt. Ca m'inquiète. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je ne te vois presque plus… A croire que tu as oublié que mes jours étaient comptés. Ca me fait mal de me dire ça, parce que moi j'en suis presque venu à compter mes heures. Non, en fait j'ai compté mes heures, mes minutes, et mes secondes. Ca fait qu'il me reste 192 heures, 11 520 minutes et 691 200 secondes.

Ca me fait mal de réaliser à quel point le temps qu'il me reste est ridiculement court, mais je crois que je vais le faire tous les jours désormais, ca me passera un peu le temps. Je me demande si j'ai pas des penchant sadomasochistes à me faire du mal consciemment comme ça, mais bon.

…

T'es pas rentré déjeuner. Bon, tu rentres pas déjeuner souvent, mais j'ai eu un espoir. L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit, et bien c'est complètement faux, parce que ça fait des moins que j'espère un miracle qui n'est toujours pas arrivé et qui n'arrivera sûrement jamais. Enfin jamais, il me reste 8 jour, donc je serais sûrement mort avant qu'une cure ne soit trouvée. Tant pis pour moi. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai mangé deux tranches de pain ce midi, je pouvais rien avaler d'autre. Si tu ne rentres pas trop tard, tu vas râler que je ne me nourris pas assez, mais après tout t'as qu'à être avec moi. La nourriture passe mieux quand t'es assis en face de moi.

…

Hier j'avais dit que je te parlerais de Poudlard, mais j'ai oublié et il est 20 heures alors j'en ai vraiment pas le courage. Je vais plutôt végéter en regardant la télé en espérant que tu rentres avant que je ne tombe de sommeil, ce qui arrive de plus en plus tôt.

….

C'est vraiment con les Simpson. Mais ça se regarde.

...

Pourquoi est ce que les filles dans les pubs pour les tampons sont en blanc ? J'ai assez passé de temps avec Pansy pour savoir que c'est pas le truc à faire. Je me souviens qu'une fois on était au Manoir, on devait avoir 15 ans, et elle m'a demandé si elle avait une tâche en se trémoussant devant moi, c'était très gênant et pas bon pour mes hormones en ébullition d'ado. T'as bien compris, j'ai bandé pour Pansy parce qu'elle m'a demandé si elle avait du sang sur sa jupe. Elle m'aurait assassiné si elle l'avait su.

Je commence à dire n'importe quoi donc je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que je range ce cahier. Bonne nuit mon amour.

* * *

24 mars, J-7

168 heures

10 080 minutes

604 800 secondes.

7 jours. 7 putain de jours. Ca fait une semaine. Il me reste une semaine ici bas, et je commence à sacrément le ressentir.

J'ai essayé d'aller à la cuisine ce matin, j'ai pas réussi à aller jusque là bas, alors j'ai fini écroulé sur le canapé à pester sur ma foutue maladie, mais là il est 13 heures, et je viens juste de revenir dans la chambre.

Une semaine. C'est minable une semaine. Ca me semble tellement court… Et ça l'est.

Je t'ai entendu rentrer hier. Je ne savais pas que tu m'embrassais avant d'aller te coucher, je m'en suis rendu compte hier parce que je dormais pas encore parfaitement quand t'es arrivé. T'es vraiment adorable. Je t'aime tellement… Je m'en veux de te quitter si tôt, mais si j'avais pu choisir, je serais resté avec toi assez longtemps pour qu'on meurt main dans la main avec des petits enfants aussi vieux que moi maintenant. Ou plutôt aussi jeune, parce que quand je me dis que je vais mourir à 27 ans, je me rends compte d'à quel point c'est jeune, 27 ans.

Enfin bref. Normalement aujourd'hui, c'est ton dernier jour de boulot, on va pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble, même si je t'oblige pas à rester à la maison, après tout, si tu es en vacances c'est pour te relaxer pas pour stresser toute la journée pour ton mourant de mari.

Je suis complètement con de dire ça parce que je sais que tu resteras avec moi quand même. Pas tout le temps, mais je te vois bien passer ta tête dans l'encadrement de la porte toutes les dix minutes pour me demander si ça va, et je te répondrais oui en souriant alors tu pourras retourner faire autre chose. Je te forcerais même sûrement à partir de la maison parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu vois à quel point je suis devenu faible, parce que putain que je le suis devenu, faible, mais j'ai pas envie de l'écrire, c'est mieux si tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en suis.

…

Il faut vraiment que je me décide à te parler de Poudlard, mais je sais pas trop quoi dire… J'y suis arrivé très impatient, comme tous les gosses de mon âge, même si je n'avais pas l'appréhension de ma maison, je serais forcément à Serpentard, je suis un Malefoy après tout. Mais j'ai rencontré ce garçon… Ses cheveux étaient si désordonnés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un oiseau y avait fait son nid, et il avait des yeux verts comme je n'en n'avais jamais vu, légèrement cachés par d'horrible lunettes. Ce garçon, c'était Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, ce gamin dont j'avais entendu parler toute mon enfance parce qu'il avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je peux te dire qu'il n'y avait pas un enfant au monde qui ne connaisse pas Harry Potter. Donc j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, pour la deuxième fois en fait, sauf qu'il était accompagné de Ron Weasley, un gamin d'une famille tout le contraire de la mienne, 6 frères et soeurs alors que je suis fils unique, pauvre quand je suis blindé, Traître à son Sang quand j'ai été élevé dans le respect des traditions et de l'étiquette, et avec des cheveux aussi rouges que les miens sont blancs. Et je savais que mon père haïssait cette famille, donc je n'avais rien pour l'aimer. Alors je me suis approché d'Harry Potter, et il a refusé de devenir mon ami. Et à cette époque, on ne refusait rien à Drago Malefoy, donc j'ai commencé à détester Harry Potter. Cette haine a duré pendant toutes nos années d'école, même si en 6ème année j'avais autre chose à penser ; Père était à Azkaban, et le Maître venait de m'apposer sa Marque, me confiant une mission irréalisable : tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Au début, je prenais ça pour un honneur, et ma tante appuyait ce propos, mais j'ai bien vite déchanté, tuer quelqu'un n'est pas chose aisée à 16 ans, et encore moins quand le quelqu'un est le sorcier qui a vaincu Grindelward et le seul que Voldemort ne craigne. Donc j'étais dans l'impasse. J'ai essayé les alternatives qui ne me forçaient pas à le tuer directement ; lui faire remettre un collier empoisonné, une bouteille d'hydromel empoisonnée, mais ça n'a pas marché. Et en plus ce crétin de Harry Potter me suspectait. Il a même essayé de me tuer, une fois, dans les toilettes. Heureusement que Severus est arrivé. Et puis il y avait l'Armoire à Disparaître, j'ai mis un temps fou à réparer cette stupide armoire, mais j'ai réussi et grâce à ça, j'ai fait entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école. Sauf que je devais toujours tuer Dumbledore. Alors j'ai essayé, dans la tour d'Astronomie, pour ne pas être tué et pour ne pas que mes parents le soient, mais ce fichu vieillard m'a dit des mots, des mots qui m'ont empêché de le tuer. ''Drago tu n'es pas un tueur'', ''Je ne crois pas que tu vas me tuer Drago, tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents.''. Et il avait rien raison. Je n'arrivais pas à le tuer. Et je n'étais pas un tueur non plus, je ne le suis toujours pas et ne le serais jamais. Tuer est vraiment difficile quand on a sa potentielle victime en face de nous. Donc je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai même baissé ma baguette, puis les Carrow et Greyback sont arrivés, et enfin Rogue qui a tué le directeur.

J'ai reçu le Doloris le plus intense de ma vie quand le Maître m'a convoqué. J'avais échoué après tout, mais puisque Rogue avait exécuté ma mission, et Dumbledore par conséquent, Il ne m'a pas tuer. Mais je suis sûr qu'il était certain que je n'y arriverai pas, il voulait juste se venger des échecs de mon père.

Puis Il a investi le Manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma propre maison ne m'appartenait plus, j'avais peur de me prendre un Doloris dès que je sortais de la chambre. Je voyais à quel point la situation affectait ma mère, victime malgré elle à cause de Lucius, un peu comme moi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, alors j'attendais dans mon coin, mais j'attendais quoi au juste ? Un miracle sûrement.

Le Seigneur a tué une femme devant moi, devant ses fidèles, Charity Burbage, la prof d'Etude des Moldu. Il l'a donné en déjeuner à son serpent qui me fichait la chair de poule, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir quand j'ai vu ça.

Et puis ensuite est venue Poudlard... Poudlard serait pire que le Manoir, je le savais, Rogue en directeur et les Carrow en plus, l'année s'annonçait être une torture.

Et elle l'a été. Bon, étant à Serpentard et portant la Marque, j'étais privilégié mais je me souviens des cours des Carrow. Torturer d'autres élèves, voilà ce qu'étaient leurs cours. C'était horrible. Et ceux qui se rebellaient comme Londubat, Weasley et Lovegood avait droit à des punitions que je n'ose même pas imaginer.

J'ai cru mourir quand, pendant les vacances, j'ai vu Potter et ses deux acolytes au Manoir. Ils avaient été capturés. Potter, ma seule chance de sortir de l'Enfer dans lequel j'étais entraîné allait être livré au Maître. On m'a demandé de le reconnaître, et même si j'étais certain que c'était lui, je n'ai rien dit, parce que je voulais que cet infime espoir qu'il me restait subsiste. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Et Potter a réussi à s'enfuir. Et plus tard il a tué le Lord, donc je n'ai pas menti pour rien.

Et il nous a sauvé de la prison, ma mère et moi. Et 10 ans après je suis marié avec lui. C'est vraiment trop étrange. Mais je l'aime ce stupide Harry Potter, je l'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne.

* * *

25 mars, J-6

144 heures

8640 minutes

518 400 secondes

Est ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre Potter ? Non mais parce que si c'est le cas je te rappelle juste qu'au moment où j'écris ces lignes je suis encore en vie, même si ce n'est plus pour longtemps et que donc ça reste de l'adultère. Donc est ce que tu me trompes Harry ? Non mais parce que je me pose sérieusement la question. T'es en vacances et c'est à peine si je te vois pas moins que quand t'étais au boulot, et tu rentres toujours aussi désespérément tard. Alors je peux bien comprendre qu'un type qui n'arrive plus à marcher 10 mètres sans être essoufflé et menacer de s'écrouler c'est pas ce qu'on peut rêver de mieux, mais on est encore mariés ! Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la santé et la maladie, tu l'as dit, tu te souviens ? Et bien applique le et aime moi, même si tu vois un autre, même si tu ne m'aimes plus, fais moi le croire, au moins pour que je meurs heureux. Je ne te demande que ça, m'aimer jusqu'à la fin et t'es pas foutu de le faire ! Pourtant la fin elle est pas si loin ! 6 jours c'est rien dans toute une vie… Sauf pour la mienne, de vie… Et voilà que je repars à déprimer… Tu fais chier Potter !

…

Ma mère est venue cette après midi. C'était vraiment étrange de la voir dans notre maison, et ça a dû l'être aussi pour elle mais elle ne l'a pas montré. Ça m'a fait mal au coeur de la voir au bord des larmes quand elle a vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel je suis tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. En plus j'ai été salaud avec elle, ca doit seulement faire 15 jours que je lui ais dit pour la maladie, elle a sûrement pas eu le temps de s'y faire, mais bon. Enfin, toujours est il qu'elle est venue, et qu'on a discuté de tout et de rien ; j'ai évité le sujet de ma maladie comme la peste.

Mais Mère m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a assez bouleversé je dois dire ; "Un enfant ne devrait jamais partir avant ses parents.'' C'est vrai. Je ne m'étais jamais penché sur la question, mais maintenant je réalise que ma mère va assister à mon enterrement, ça va sûrement être horrible pour elle, elle va dire adieu à son fils, sa chair et son sang, son bébé quoi !

Je vais faire beaucoup trop de mal aux gens qui m'aiment en mourant.

…

Il est actuellement 22h15. Si à 22h45 tu n'es pas rentré, c'est clair que tu me trompes. Comment tu peux passer autant de temps en dehors de la maison alors que je veux crever !? C'est bien que tu ne m'aimes plus...

* * *

26 mars, J-5

120 heures

7200 minutes

432 000 secondes

On oublie tout ce que j'ai dis hier : JE T'AIME HARRY.

Je crois que je suis encore dans l'euphorie de mon orgasme alors que ça fait plusieurs heures. En même temps tu m'as fait prendre le pied de a vie Potter, et je suis plutôt satisfait de finir sur ça, parce que même si je crève d'envie de toi, je suis sacrément crevé. Mon coeur a reçu trop d'émotions d'un coup et je pense pas que jouer les dépravés dans mes dernier jours soit la meilleur idée pour que j'arrive au moins à finir le mois. Mais putain ce que j'ai aimé qu'on refasse l'amour.

…

Maintenant que je suis redescendu de mon petit nuage, je me rends compte que jours se compte sur les doigts d'une main. C'est vraiment traumatisant de me dire ça. Il me reste 5 jours. C'est rien 5 jours. Et ce rien c'est mon temps de vie. Foutue maladie.

…

C'est Théo qui est passé aujourd'hui, quand tu étais -encore- absent.

Il a mis Astoria enceinte. Mon meilleur ami va avoir un bébé, et je ne le verrais jamais, ce bébé. Ni les bébés de personne en fait.

Et puis en plus de me rendre triste à cause de ça, savoir que Théo va avoir un bébé ca remue le couteau dans la plaie, parce que toi et moi on ne peut pas en avoir alors que tu voulais des enfants.

Je dis bien ''des enfants'', et pas ''un'' parce que tu ne veux pas qu'un gamin grandisse sans frère et soeur, et je t'approuve sur ce point, mais tu ne veux pas une famille nombreuse comme les Weasley non plus -Merlin merci- parce que c'est dur pour les derniers de se faire une place, d'exister après tous les autres. Donc je pense qu'une fille et un garçon ça aurait été parfait, mais ça reste malheureusement conjugué au conditionnel. Je me déteste tellement de mourir si jeune, de ne pas pouvoir fonder une famille, ne pas pouvoir te donner une famille…

* * *

27 mars, J-4

96 heures

5 760 minutes

345 600 secondes

Après ne plus avoir de dizaines dans mes jours, je n'ai plus de centaine dans mes heures. Ca fait vraiment mal tu sais.

Hier t'es parti longtemps. Encore et encore. Et je crois que ça me fait encore plus mal au coeur que tu fuis la maison quand on a fait l'amour, parce que j'aurais bien aimé passer la journée avec toi. Ca fait des mois qu'on n'a plus passé une vraie journée ensemble et pas que quelques heures. Et encore plus qu'on n'a pas passé la journée à rester au lit, juste à rien faire à part se regarder, se caresser, s'aimer tout simplement. Et je voudrais vraiment avoir une journée comme ça avant de mourir. Tu me manques Harry. Mon mari me manque. J'ai même plus l'impression qu'on est en couple, parce que à part la nuit, on est jamais ensemble, et habituellement, la nuit je dors, donc j'aimerais bien que tu me montres que tu m'aimes encore. Si c'est le cas. Non. Faut que j'arrête de penser ça. Tu m'aimes. Tu me l'as dit.

…

Dis Harry, tu crois que la mort c'est un moment où une période ? Enfin, je vais reformuler ma question ; est ce que tu crois qu'une fois qu'on est mort il n'y a plus rien, où est ce qu'il y a une vue après là mort ? Parce que vu le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je commence à me demander. C'est quand même fondamental comme question, parce que sans parler du Paradis et de l'Enfer, si ça se trouve il y a un autre monde et on ne le connait même pas, un autre monde qui fonctionnerait différemment où comme le notre. Les morts devraient pouvoir revenir sur Terre pour dire aux Hommes s'il y a quelque chose après.

Mais c'est impossible. Il n'y a que dans les contes que les morts reviennent. Donc même s'il y a quelque chose après la mort, et bien ca restera inconnu des vivant. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose, un autre monde où on pourrait se retrouver, toi et moi…

* * *

28 mars J-3

72 heures

4 320 minutes

259 200 secondes

Mon amour je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Tu es tout bonnement merveilleux. Dire que je te pensais infidèle… Je me sens tellement stupide ! Toi tu essayais de m'aider, de me sauver, et moi je t'accusais quasiment d'adultère ! C'est tellement gentil mais c'est tellement… Tellement toi d'essayer de sauver tout le monde. Quand tu m'as expliqué ce que tu as fait, je n'en n'ai pas cru mes oreilles. Je ne t'en veux même pas de m'avoir menti en me disant que tu n'étais en vacances que le 23 alors que tu l'es depuis le 15, parce que toi, Harry Potter, tu as fais des recherches dans des livres, tu as passé plusieurs heures, jours même de ta vie à éplucher des bouquins. Tu as même voyagé pour me trouver un remède. Sans succès, mais tu m'as fait. Quand tu m'as dit tout ça, des larmes dans les yeux parce que tu n'avais rien trouvé, je t'ai aimé tellement fort, tellement plus que d'habitude. Tu as essayé de me sauver. Tu as gaspillé ton temps pour allonger le mien, c'est tellement généreux. Je t'aime. Et merci. Même si tu t'en veux d'avoir ''raté'' et de ne pas avoir passé de temps avec moi.

* * *

29 mars, J-2

48 heures

2880 minutes

172 800 secondes

Deux jours. Que c'est ridiculement court. Deux jours c'est un week-end, c'est rien un week-end, et c'est pourtant ce qu'il me reste. Je crois que je vais tomber en dépression 2 jours avant de mourir.

…

J'ai osé te demander de passer la journée au lit avec moi. T'as dit oui. Je t'aime. On a passé toute la matinée à se parler, j'ai jamais autant parlé que ce matin. Et puis j'étais blotti contre toi alors j'étais très bien. Tu sens bon. J'aime vraiment comme tu sens. J'aime passer ma main dans tes cheveux si emmêlés, j'aime la douceur de ta peau et de tes lèvres, j'aime quand tes doigts glissent lentement sur moi. J'aime tout de toi en fait. Tout simplement.

Tu viens de partir faire le déjeuner alors j'en profite pour écrire à quel point je t'a''

Une phrase qui ne sera jamais finie… Une porte qui se ferme… Un plateau plein de nourriture qui tombe… Un cri… Des pleurs… L'espoir qui s'évanouit… Un seul verdicte : la Mort a encore prit une vie.

* * *

Vuala vuala.

Je sais que la mort de Drago est un peu abrupte, mais... Je voyais la fin comme ca, donc bon, voila.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
